The Stranges Lives of Nations
by Avarinia
Summary: What happens when some OC nations go to one of America's crazy parties? Random drabbles from different occasions from the POV's of six oc nations. Including/will include various country meetings/world confrences, parties, xmas stuff, fluff, theme park days, romance, and more. Rated T for now but rating is subject to change depending on the drabble. Sorry if anyone seems ooc. Enjoy!
1. America's Party

**My sister(fun fact we're identical twins) and I got kind of bored again(big suprise...) so we started this random fanfiction. This first chapter is based of a dream i had and thought would be fun to write down. Recently i have been having quite a few hetalia dreams... sort of strange because one of them involved France streaking. Ugh somethings you can never unsee. Hope you like it! -_Alex_**

Catori/Avarin's POV

It was the second day of my month-long vacation at Seprian's house. Thank god her place seemed to be constantly warm. Winter at my place sucks, therefore I have decided to boycott it. This year I had to start my boycott early because our first snow fell in November. Ugh stupid winter. I pulled myself out of bed and threw on a cute bikini under my skinny jeans and sarcastic t-shirt.

"CATORI!" I heard Aliciana (Seprian's human name. Ciana for short) yelled from downstairs. She was both my best friend and closest ally.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I'm right here so we don't have to yell anymore." She said flinging the door of my room open. "I thought maybe we could go hit the beach for a little bit" Her country, Seprian had some of the best beaches in the world.

"Yea, sure." I replied. "Just give me a minute to put my hair up and we can go."

"Great! I'll meet you there!" she said dashing out the porch door and down the stairs. I laughed and shook my head. She was always so happy-go-lucky. I grabbed a brush off the dresser and used it to pull my long, dark brown hair into a ponytail. Then I braided the chunk of hair so that it wouldn't get in my way.

I was on my way out the door when a phone rang. Ciana had forgotten her phone again. I picked it up and answered.

"Yo, Seprian! I'm throwing this huge party at my place tonight! You should come and bring some of your other friends!" America's voice nearly blasted my ear out and I was forced to hold the phone an arm's length away.

"Seprian forgot her phone again, this is Avarin." I spoke into the phone. "Oh and you're gonna break my bloody ear drum if you don't talk a little quieter."

"Good then you can tell her! Oh yea and you guys need to bring food too!" Then he hung up. I sighed and slid the phone into my bag.

Aliciana/Seprian's POV

"Wait, wait, wait. Now say that again." I was trying to understand as Catori spoke about five miles a minute in her screwed up version of Spanish. Our dialects could be very different at times.

"America are going to some party America is throwing, well we were invited. " She sighed. "He about blew out my ear drum when he called."

I laughed. "We should go."

"Why?" Catori questioned, looking at me funny.

"Maybe England will be there." I said poking her arm.

"Hey!" She glared at me. "I should not have said anything to you at all!"

I laughed. Then I pulled my shirt over my head to reveal my swimsuit.

"Why are you stripping? It's a public beach!" Catori apparently hadn't noticed I had a swimsuit on underneath my clothes.

"It's a swimsuit smarts."

"Oh."

I smirked at her and ran out into the water a little ways. Then I started splashing her.

"HEY!" she yelled laughing and following me out into the water.

Catori/Avarin's POV

I followed Ciana out into the water a little ways carefully hiding my bucket of water under the waves. I was gonna get her back for splashing me big time. Once we were both waist deep in the Atlantic Ocean she stopped walking, and splashed me again. _Time for my secret weapon, _I thought to myself. I pulled the bucket out from under the water and dumped it on her head.

"I win!" I struggled to speak because I was laughing so hard. The look on her face had been priceless! If only I'd had a camera. I would have turned that photo into one of those funny motivational posters.

"Oh really?" she asked me after finally pulling herself together.

"Yep." I replied, still laughing.

She grabbed the bucket out of my hand and dumped it on my head.

"Now we're even." She said smugly. "Hey what time does that party start anyways?" she asked.

"I don't know actually. Either way we should call the girls so we can at least let them know."

"Good idea. Plus we need to get ready." She nodded

Aliciana/Seprian's POV

"Watch it!" I exclaimed as Lei (Country name: Niloiv) combed through m y long chestnut, brown hair.

"Oh calm down Aliciana."

I gripped the bottom of the chair. To my right I saw Lei grab a sky blue ribbon, the color of my country Seprian's flag. She tied the ribbon around my hair in a low ponytail. I stood up and walked over to mirror so I could see what I looked like.

"Lei, this is so cute!" I spun in a circle and the ponytail followed me.

"Yep. I thought so too." She replied.

"Hey you guys ready?" Catori poked her head in the doorway. Her long brown hair had been put in a ponytail and had a black ribbon wrapped around it ninja style. It combined with her ripped jeans, sarcastic t-shirt and combat boots made her look pretty badass.

"Yea one second." I said pulling on a cute pair of ice blue converse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I wonder what America will think … _I thought to myself, blushing slightly as we walked up the steps to his house. Kaixian (Country Name: Zailance) must've seen me blushing because she turned to me and asked why.

"Oh I'm just …uh…thinking. Yea thinking," I smiled awkwardly. _Well that wasn't suspicious at all. _Apparently Kaixian didn't think anything of it, or if she did she just didn't care because she turned away to tell Madeline (Country Name: Lanrette) to ring the doorbell.

"What's up?" America asked opening the door. A few other countries were already inside. Sure enough England was there. Catori would be pleased. I looked over at her and winked. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked inside.

**We are gonna try and update this once a week. It will end up being pretty random cus we work on it during class when we get bored. Especially in math. I got about six chapters written today just because of the notes i had to take in math. Anyways the next chapter will involve the wonders of America's party. And of course he had to decide to play seven minutes in heaven, but come on it is America we're talking about. -_Alex(again, my sis is busy doing whatever it is she does)_**

**_P.S. _Please review and favorite. This is our first hetalia fanfiction so sorry if some of the charecters act ooc(and if they do let us know**


	2. The Closet of Doom? Part 1

**Ciao~ it's me Aly! My sister typed this up after we wrote it and shoved me into the chair to type this, we own nothing 'cept our countries, but maybe in a world we own their hearts? Bwhahaha nahh, just kidding! Enjoy the chapter my dear readers~! -**_**Aly**_

**Aliciana/Seprian's POV**

After two hours of stuffing our faces and idle chit-chat the party was starting to get boring and when the party gets boring the bored get ideas.

"We should play seven minutes in heaven!" Italy exclaimed.

"Yea that's a great idea!" America agreed.

I grabbed a hat off a nearby shelf.

"Everybody put your country flag in the hat!" I handed America the hat and he proceeded to dangle the hat in front of people's faces until they relented and placed a flag card in the hat.

**Catori/Avarin's POV**

I groaned inwardly. I hate this stupid game. It's so awkward getting shoved into a closet with someone, especially when the closet is dark and you like that person. I blushed thinking of England who was sitting next to me.

He must have noticed my blush because he turned to me.

"Are you okay, Avarin? You're flushed."

"Just thinking."

America ran up to me with his hat that he was using to collect flag cards in.

"Put your flag in Avarin!" He waved the hat under my nose. I sighed and reluctantly dropped a quick sketch of my flag into the hat. He shook it, and the red and black X, and stars of my flag disappeared into the mass of color. Satisfied America dashed off to find his next victim.

"At least I'm not the only one who hates this stupid game." England commented to me.

I laughed and nodded. "It's kind of awkward honestly, of course America would love it though.

I brushed my long, chocolate brown hair out of my face so I could see America. He was now standing on a table so that we could see him better.

"Okay everyone!" He yelled in his 'total hero voice', "Niloiv goes first!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble America, but I'm not playing. I didn't put my card in for a reason." She replied daring him to try and make her play. He backed down and moved on.

"Subela(human name Eveline, Eve for short)!" He yelled. My ginger-haired friend walked up to the table and reached into the hat.

"SHIT!" Her voice echoed through the room. _She must have gotten France, _I thought.

"France!" America said prying the crushed up flag card out of her hand so he could see it. "Into the closet with the lucky lady."

I snorted when he said that and everyone turned to look at me.

"What? She's not especially lucky if she has to go into a closet for seven minutes with a pervert."

England and a few other laughed.

America was about to shove them in the closet when England yelled at France.

"Hey frog! You'd better not try anything or-"

" I will go find my old saber and beat you into a bleeding piece of black and blue frenchie." I said cutting England off.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" He turned to me.

"I can if I want to." I glared at him. _Stupid Brit. Half the time I wanted to kiss him and the other half I wanted to strangle him._

America slammed the door on France and Subela. Poor, poor Eve. England walked off to get a drink or something and America walked up to Ciana and me.

"I am totally gonna win the bet I made with France!" He said laughing. Then he winked at Ciana, who flushed and fist bumped me as he ran off to torture Britian.

_Wait a second_ I thought. _Aliciana blushed when America winked at her._

"No way." I said turning to her. "You like America?"

She turned a slightly deeper shade of red and nodded slightly.

"Well there's always a chance with this game that something could happen." I winked at her and walked away. _Yea, hopefully __something __will happen. _

**Eveline/Subela POV**

"Shit." I felt the paper crumple in my hand, which Amerrica grabbed and pryed the card out of.

"Subela got France!" He laughed, then he shoved both me and the perverted frog into the closet. If he wasn't such a pervert, I would have found him attractive.

The door slammed shut and I heard the click of a lock. Catori yelled something about besting France into a pulp if he did anything. How comforting. _Maybe if I just ignore him._ I thought to myself. _It's a fool proof plan. _ I decided to sit down. I felt around with my hand until one of them landed on a knee. I pulled my hand back quickly. _Great I was sitting next to him. _

_"_S-sorry..." I stuttered. _Damn it! What was wrong with me? _

_"_No worries mon amie... May I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

"What? Why?" I had expected him to rape me not ask my permission for a kiss.

"Well, I don't want to scare you." He hesitated. "Especially since I like you, a lot." My jaw dropped. When I finally regained what little of my composure I could I replied.

"You can kiss me if you want I guess..." _Wait! What the hell was I saying? He was France for crying out loud! Who knows how low he'd stoop to get in my pants._

He leaned in and kissed me, but it wasn't very long before he pulled away.

"Let's keep this our secret" He said pulling him self back to an upright sitting position. " I made a bet with America that I would not kiss you."

I nodded. My friends can keep a secret.

"We should get dinner later this week." He said winking at me.

"Okay. But we are going out to dinner. That's it."

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, I swear I won't try anything" He laughed.

The door swung open to reveal a concerned Catori.

"Did he touch you?" She said glaring at France.

"I believe America owes me some money." France said walking out.

"Dammit! I thought something was gonna happen in there!" America pouted, slapping a twenty into France's open hand.

I shrugged. "Nothing happened."

**Yay! You read it all and made it to the bottom! Didn't think France was that nice huh? Well Eve is living her dream of confusion! I hope you favorite us and read on, chapter 3 is on its way! So hasta la pasta readers! **

**-**_**Aly**_

**Sorry if France seems OOC but we figured if he ever falls in love with anyone he would be kind of a hopless romantic and not so perverted all the time. Also this chapter is a little short but I had to type it up and i hate typing so deal with it.**

_**-Alex**_


End file.
